The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine assemblies, and more specifically, to systems and methods for use in assisting users in performing redundancy checks on turbine assembly control systems.
At least some known turbine systems use a control system that monitors and/or controls the operation of a turbine assembly. At least some known control systems include a plurality of controllers for use in controlling the turbine assembly. In a redundant control system, each controller can independently operate the turbine assembly. Accordingly, even if a controller fails, the control system may remain operational.
To ensure proper operation of at least some known control systems, periodic redundancy tests may be performed that simulate faults of one or more controllers such that failure may be predicted before an actual breakdown. Known redundancy tests may include a plurality of relatively complicated steps. Accordingly, to effectively and accurately perform the redundancy test, operators may require extensive training and experience. Thus, in at least some known turbine systems, inexperienced operators may be unable to properly perform redundancy tests on control systems.